Under Appreciated
by Shinichi Kudo
Summary: UMm.. not a happy ending and it is MitKo (revised)


Disclaimer: Ok!!!! I don't own them. Sniff sniff This is my first song fic. the song is Underappreciated by Christina Aguilera. She is hot and beautiful!!!  
  
Underappreciated  
  
I remember when it all first began  
  
We were tight right from the start  
  
It wasn't long before you came on strong  
  
Trying hard to win my heart (trying to win it)   
  
Today is our 5th year anniversary. But I do not think he remembers today. Why do I love him so much? He used to be so nice to me. Showering me with kisses every time we met, simple gestures like wiping my sweat after our basketball training and I would do the same to him too. Before our bizarre relation began, he used to send me flowers and simple cards or notes in my locker. Slowly I began accepting him.  
  
I played hard to get but I couldn't help  
  
I gave up my ironing  
  
You were thoughtful  
  
Careful not to hurt the relationship   
  
You knew about me with same sex relationship. You knew that I was straight, but you never gave up hope. And then fate decides to play its part. I broke up with my girlfriend. I was devastated. You were there to make me feel better; you hugged me and said it's ok over and over again. I accepted you. A week after the breakup, you asked me out on a date. I agreed. That time I had already fallen in love with you. Pretty weird for a straight guy. Maybe I am just gay. You asked me to be your boyfriend. I still remembered what you said 'Kiminobu Kogure, I, Mitsui Hisashi love you and I want you to be my boyfriend.' I have never felt anymore happier in my life when I heard you said that. I never answered you, but kissed you.  
  
What happened to those days when  
  
You used to be compassionate  
  
Caring what I thought and said  
  
So attentive gentleman  
  
Now it's hard to turn your head away from the TV set  
  
Taking me for granted lately  
  
Frankly, it's gotta quit I feel underappreciated  
  
Now girls help me out  
  
'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say  
  
I'm feeling underappreciated  
  
For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment  
  
We graduated from Shohoku and you started working and me? Well, I stayed at our home, as a sort of housewife. I never regretted it although I had given up studying in the top university in Japan for you. But you never appreciated me. Every time you came home from work, there were no more hello kisses and hugs. Now you come home and sit on the couch and doze off. I don't know what made me love you so much. I guess it is really just another thing to do on your list.  
  
Back to the beginning, to the very beginning  
  
When our love was something new  
  
Back when romance was important  
  
Not just another thing to do   
  
You started coming home late with the reason of needing to work overtime. But in truth, you were going to clubs and having fun with other girls and guys. You think I don't know. But I do.  
  
I was feeling high on love tonight  
  
Thought I never come back down  
  
Now it seems that you and me  
  
Have lost our solid ground I realised I was wasting my time on you. I was under appreciated by you. I decided to change. No more nice Kiminobu.  
  
Half the time I realise  
  
I seem to give more than I get  
  
Funny how things seem to change  
  
After a few years commitment  
  
I started finding work to do. But with my qualification I was never going to get a good job. I started going to night school. Studying hard and working at the same time, it was quite funny as you never realised I was working or studying. Really, have you already forgotten about me?  
  
Used to talk for hours on end  
  
'Bout our dreams while we lay in bed  
  
How I missed those days when you stayed awake  
  
Now you roll over and snore instead   
  
How long have we not talked? Or even see each other. How long have I not touch you? Have you forgotten all your promises? How long have we not made love? Didn't you miss all that?  
  
I feel underappreciated  
  
Now girls help me out  
  
'Cause you know what I'm talking about, I say  
  
I'm feeling underappreciated  
  
For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment   
  
You've forgotten about me. I wasn't a part of your life. You came back one day after your working 'over time'. You smelled like cheap perfume. We had that last talk of ours. I told you about my efforts to make this relationship work. But it was not working. You remember how you begged me not to go? But I never gave in. I had already gotten over that our relation wouldn't work. From the start.  
  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I miss those nice massages  
  
The long for closeness  
  
The way you talk  
  
How it turned me on  
  
The thoughtfulness and the sweetest lips I needed those days back   
  
Yes, I missed you. But you never missed me. Guilt is always there after I left you but never it crossed my mind that I should go back to you. Now I am happy and content with my life. I am still single because I am not ready for another commitment. I have friends and I am happy. But no thanks to you, for making my old life a living hell.  
  
I feel underappreciated  
  
Now girls help me out  
  
'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say  
  
I'm feeling underappreciated  
  
For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment Still I need to thank you for making me a better and stronger person.  
  
~~~ owari~~~ Thank you thank you for reading ..Sankyu.~Bowed real low~. I dun hate MitKo but I just love this song and I do not have the heart to make it a RuHana.. they deserve to live happy ever after. So the pairing became MitKo or KoMit. ( 


End file.
